Hell To Lovers
by breakingfire
Summary: Four is the popular, Hawt, Smart, Sporty one while Tris is the Lame, Outsider, along with her friends. YEP! The whole dauntless gang in high school! Tris and Four HATE each other (Eventually FourTris :3 ) I know there's lots of these but I thought I'd try for once! (rated T cuz it's Divergent!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I have other fanfics so yeah! :3 READ ON!**

Tris' POV

"BEA! GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND GO TO SCHOOL! I'M NOT WAITING FOR YOU ANYMORE!"

I rub my eyes that still want to sleep and get up. I pick up my phone off my side table and look at the time

7:33 am

"SHIT!"

I hear him huff and stomp downstairs.

Well then!

I walk to my closet and swing open the door.

Christina has totally fucked over my wardrobe…. I don't mind but I feel weird now.

I pull on my black-wornout-holy-skinny jeans and my black T-shirt with combat boots. I had to beg for Chris to let me still have those.

I run downstairs and grab the toast in My fathers hand "THANKS! LOVE YOU BAI!"

"beatrice-"

He's cut off by me slamming the door and sprinting in to school with 5 minutes to spare.

I pant heavily has Uriah walks over and envelopes me in a hug. "TRIS!"

"YES?!"

"Hi."

I laugh and pull away from him

I feel a shoulder slam into me

"Watch it bitch."

"Oh great Four I'm so sorry for being in your way when yOU HAVE THE WHOLE HALLWAY!" I scream at Four and he walks away.  
I hate Four.

We've hated each other since Preschool when he bit me when I took a crayon from his table.

When a girl needs a Purple she takes it!

Four is like the most popular person in school just because his dad is major or whatever.

He gets all the other girls to swoon over him and all the guys to act like him.

He has 3 main friends

Lauren who is also his girlfriend, Zeke who is Uriah's older brother and Peter who is just his tag along wanna be.

Of course they all follow him around like lost puppies.

I jump on Uriah and he makes a "oofph" sound.

"Geez Tris."

"TAKE ME TO SPANISH!" I scream in his ear and he runs off.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the shortness.  
**

After Spanish I went to boring math and had a war with paper balls, with Uriah.

After getting yelled at and getting sent out me and Uri, didn't go to the principal, Ms Reyes, we messed around in the hallways and drew 'Man Whore' on Fours locker.

After that was home ec. The only class I have with Four.

I walked in and sat down in my usual seat by the window, putting my feet on my desk as a very pissed off Four walks in the room and walks right towards me.

"Move 'Man Whore' you're blocking my sunlight." I say with all cockyness intended.

"You little bitch! You wrote that on my locker! in permanent marker!" He says almost yelling at me.

"Oh? Proof?"

"I-...I uhm…" He huffs and stalks to the back of the class.

I smile and the teacher walks in getting the class's attention.

He knocks my feet off the desk and I roll my eyes, putting my feet back up.

"Okay so class today we learn about family. When you're older and married-"

Four's deep laugh comes from the back, "Nah, I'll be a pimp with all the bitches."

That makes everyone but me and teacher laugh.

"Anyway," The teacher continues, "When you're older and hopefully, married, you will have children and you'll need to learn how to take care of those children and now you will from the the rest of the month starting today."

He pulls out these dolls from behind his desk.

"These realistic dolls need to be changed, feed, played with, put to sleep, and loved. They cry and the whole deal right here. So each of you with be partnered to take care of one of these at at the end of the month you must turn in the child, and the only way to be an A is it not to be broken or still crying."

Everyone groans in the class.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be picking partners."

He walks to the front of the class and pulls out two baskets filled with girls the names from the class, on the left, and the boys names from the class, on the right.

He picks one by one and the names get called and the two people get there doll from the front of the calls.

Soon my name gets called.

I sit up as he pulls the boy's name from the basket.

"Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton."

I look around, confused.

Suddenly Four stands up and walks to the front, he stop by my desk. "Well." He says after a minute of me just looking at him.

I stand and walk of taking the doll. I hold it by its leg upside down, and sit but down at my desk and Four sits down next to me.

Once everyone gets a partner the teacher explains the basics and that the doll will be turned on when school ends.

Great.

Just fucking great, I'm stuck with a stupid doll and Four as my partner.


End file.
